Masque
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Severus has a pleasurable evening at the Minister's Fund-raising Masquerade Ball.


**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified-April 26, 2010  
**

**The Masque**

**~*~**

The hall was opulent splendour itself. The swirl of the colourful people darted like tropical fish on a reef. The man, nothing more than a hasty black ink line from a quill, entered alone into the crush. Half mask firmly in place, the impish features quite at odds with his cassock and clerical dog-collar. His waist-length hair pulled back into a thong to keep it from tangling in his mask strings. Taking the route through the French doors onto the wrap around balcony he advanced on the bar. Each step was marked with an exact click from his ebony walking stick on polished tile. The night was almost clammy but not unpleasantly so.

Equipped with a drink he returned to the portion of the balcony facing the lake. Attendees at the Minister of Magic's Fund-raiser Ball, had already begun to spill out onto the terrace below. Some of the guests had dispensed with their masks to take advantage of sweet lips and amorous rustlings. He had no intention of removing his. The anonymity of his disguise was far too comforting to relinquish. Idly he considered dancing if someone caught his fancy, the White Port he had been enjoying was nearly consumed. Passing his glass off to a circulating waiter, he breathed deeply.

With the pretext of retrieving another, he re-entered the main ballroom, colliding with a lady of short stature. She in-turn ricochetted off his hardened form and promptly fell onto her backside. Regaining his composure he knelt down. Quickly he hoisted her to her feet, with sundry apologies and a quick dusting of her voluminous gown. Less disconcerted now, he took her hand and executed a deep and gentlemanly bow. "If you don't think me too clumsy, might I have this dance?" Completely correct and formal he led her to the dance floor.

She curtsied in return, accepting the proffered dance. They whorled, dipped and glided across the floor for two songs. Following the polite applause for the evening's entertainment, Severus realised he was still holding her hand. He kissed the gloved treat, regretting that he couldn't see her eyes for the lace domino, and thanked her for the dance. Bowing again correctly, he headed toward the bar.

Drink in hand, he spied a sumptuously prepared buffet. The man seized a plate to savour some of the offerings. Far too many things called out to his inner gastronome. Cold, sliced and elegantly arranged pheasant terrine, miniature Florentine soufflés, melon wrapped prosciutto with, _what was that, Brie._ Strawberries with Balsamic Vinegar infused Whipped Cream, flaky side of Salmon en Croûte, bacon wrapped lamb noisettes, his stomach pleaded not to be tortured any longer. He selected a little of everything he recognised, and some of what he did not.

Retreating off to a back corner where he could satisfy his appetite. _They really had out done themselves this year._ Feeling he was being observed, his eyes traced a wide sweep through the hall. Then lighting on the mystery lady, he raised his glass to her silently hoping she wouldn't join him. Not wanting to remove the masque he ate delicately which was just as well, as it barred his immediate consumption of the rich treats. Between long slow bites he sighed, "Epicurean delight." Severus digested. Draining the remaining port, he went for a stroll down to the terrace.

Assuming a seat on a bench by the lake he admired its grand proportions and dancing reflections. _How relaxing._ Night was well and truly engaged; the velvety darkness, a balm. Severus removed his mask to watch the bats and fish vie for the clouds of insects flying over the surface of the water.

One mosquito bite was enough to make him retreat back inside. She must have needed a moment away from the gaiety of the guests, as he nearly collided with her again. She avoided another hard landing, Severus had taken firm hold of her upper arms. "Madame we must stop meeting like this, you'll do great damage to your gown."

"Yes, of course. The lake caught my eye and I suppose I wasn't watching where I was going. Please accept my apology." She blushed prettily.

Gruffly he assured her, no harm was done. Releasing her arms, he returned his to his sides.

"Dear Sir, I wonder if you would consent to walk with me, it has become obvious, that I am a danger to myself and to you in particular." Her tone was a little too cheerful despite her self-deprecating request.

This intrigued him. "Have you no escort this evening?" He thought it was unlikely that a charming lady with such an unassuming manner was without an escort.

"A gentleman friend of mine who accompanied me has fluttered off for more fetching company." Severus made a noise of disgust. "No, it isn't anything really. I had only hoped to have an arm to hang onto and an ear to bend. He is only a friend, after all."

Looking very dignified he held the crook of his arm out to her. "Madame, I too am a danger to myself and others. And as it happens. I am possessed of the requisite body parts. I would be pleased to have your charming company." He pronounced impishly.

She laughed loudly and cozied up to him, _a bit suggestively._

After a turn around that side of the lake, it became apparent to him that she was a little bawdy. Frantically, he tried to figure out how to extract himself. She was attractive, and not unappealing, his trouble was a product of his complete novice with regard to courtship and satisfaction. The lady was much younger than him, and may have grand expectations. Before he could come up with anything, she pounced.

Closing in on the man she stopped, turning to face him. "You have saved me from a dull evening and I'd like to thank you sir." She skimmed her fingertips through the loose underside of his bound hair. Much to his shame he became painfully aroused. Bending to her, all free will abandoned him. She whispered in his ear. "Come to my abode, I'd like to extend the same courtesy. Such a fine specimen shouldn't go to waste," she pressed.

That got his attention, _did she just objectify him?_ Her fingers tickled the back of his neck giving him a pleasurable shiver. Trying not to think hard about what he was revealing, he took both of her gloved hands in his and kissed each. Disbelief and incredulity fought for purchase on his lips. "I don't wish to disoblige you Madame. I've had a wonderful time this evening, I must beg your leave. I do not wish to tarnish your evening as I am wholly unsuitable to satisfy your needs, I think," he finished sincerely.

"Please don't allow your brain to get in the way. The body is always capable beyond the mind's expectations." She said sweetly as she moved in for a kiss. Satin lips pressed, corrupting his resolve. Even as she broke from the kiss, Severus' lips gravitated toward hers.

Realising he was caught in her orbit, he gave her a wry look. "It seems you've bewitched me."

"Take my arm, we can apparate, it will be faster." They were off with an echoing crack, arriving at a mid-town London complex.

"Nice," he remarked at they entered the foyer inside her luxury flat. She took his hand pulling him into its dark recesses. The lights flickered on almost immediately. Thwarting her attempt to remove his mask, Severus took hold of her wrist.

Disarming him with breathy kisses. She whispered, "I know who you are Severus Snape," tugging him over to the sofa to sit. He pulled off the mask as he pulled back, "you have me at a disadvantage Madame," remarking cautiously.

Smiling wickedly she obliterated his personal space and hers, straddling his legs. Apprehensively, he reached a forefinger and thumb up to pull her domino off. "Ms. Granger," he ejaculated. She pressed her lips to his open mouth biting his lower lip seductively. Encouraging, her tongue snaked forward from his palate to behind his front teeth. Distracting him further she released his hair. "You knew?" He asked stupidly. His mind bumped and gurgled over the evening's events. "When did you know?"

"As soon as I saw you. There isn't a man alive with your proud carriage." She answered by way of explanation. Kissing his neck she snapped her fingers in a display of wand-less magic, transporting them onto her bed.

Discovering where he was shocked him into silence. Snape found he was aroused with her obvious desire. She backed up just a little so she could enjoy his expression, snapping her fingers once again, her voluminous gown was gone leaving her in her shift, stays and crotchless bloomers. Mastering himself, he leaned back on his hands smirking. "You certainly clean up well. Though I wonder if your reason is still intact. I wouldn't have guessed you would have chosen my person knowingly. I must say I am pleased, surprised, but pleased." Severus paused relaxing his gaze on her, _there isn't anything specifically wrong with indulging in Ms. Granger's charms._ He put his long fingertips into the hair at her temple and combed his fingers through. _Still it would be questionable at best and repugnant at worst._ Perhaps because most of his life he had been scorned by the wizarding world at large. Severus Snape never let that bother him before, no point in starting now.

She brought her fingers to his high collar, meticulously freeing each cloth covered button. Hermione was silent as she focused on the delicious task of undressing him. Severus rested back on his hands feeling the minutia of her movement. Releasing his coat she pulled it over his arms, restraining them slightly. She ran her hands down his white shirt front, progressed closer to his chest and face. Biting the tender skin of his neck, a hiss escaped his lips. Nosing his earlobe up as she slid her tongue up and over the soft tissue drawing it into her mouth. Snape revelled in her ministrations.

Unbidden, a horrifying thought occurred to him; this is Hermione "know-it-all" Granger, there was no way he could allow her to dictate the terms and form of their encounter. Knowing who he was dealing with, his pride simply wouldn't permit such a passive role. Possessed of this last thought; he opened his eyes, sat up, his hands encircled Hermione's waist, pulled her onto the bed. Standing up he completed the removal of his cassock, laying it carefully to the side. One at a time, released his cuffs looking on her hungrily. Her knees were bent resting against his hip. He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, while the other stroked the length of her thigh.

Bare to the waist, he hovered over her supine form, erection jutting fiercely through his trousers. Snape took ownership of every inch of her, taking his time to explore, as much as judge her reaction. On tenterhooks Hermione reached down to unfasten his belt and button-fly.

His flesh sprung loose, polarised to Hermione's sweet spot. Attempting to raise enough to grind against him. Severus put his arm around her lower back, pulling Hermione closer. Teasing her as much as himself, heated by their passion he lost all timidity. He grabbed his wand from his coat, banished his trousers and boxer briefs.

Pulling her knees up and spreading her to him exposing the ribbon ties holding the two edges together. Backing up to get a better view, he lay on his stomach drinking in her scent. Severus dipped his head down, gripped the end of the ribbon between his teeth. She was bared for his pleasure. With great haste, he dove into her moist centre. He saw immediately that he could draw circles in tandem with nose and tongue, eliciting a trill of pleasure.

The way she gripped his hair, confused him somewhat until she loudly spurred his attentions. More well placed licks then he was up in a trice thrusting deeply. Inwardly he hoped she'd stop moaning; it was terribly erotic, and likely to set him off. Falling back on his Occlumency skills, he painstakingly cleared his mind enough to prolong his pleasure. _He wouldn't be outdone. No way was he going to be second best._ His determination built up and spilled over as he spirited through her orgasm on to his. Completely exhilarated and baffled as to why he'd never done this before.

He lay on her supporting himself on his elbows. Half smiling he looked in her eyes, "five points to Gryffindor." Hermione pulled his face to hers in a kiss, licking his lips as they broke.

"Top marks, yourself Professor." Sweat was running down from his hairline, he rolled to the side. His forearm blocking the light out, breathing heavily. Snape's heart reluctantly slowed.

"Shower?" He panted.

"Mind if I join you?" She sucked his nipple into her mouth.

"Not at all, especially if you do that again." She swivelled to the other nipple. Snape sighed, "that's quite satisfactory."

Hermione turned her back to Severus. "Loosen my laces, please." Snape tugged at the mass of ties, finally finding the ends. Loosening it up, bit by bit until she could unfasten the busk. Corset shed, she lay down on her stomach arching her back. Her muscles loosened blissfully. Severus tugged the camisole from her clammy skin.

Banishing the camisole, for more fruitful ventures. He gave her his benediction. "The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn, no traveller returns." Kissing and caressing her soft breasts. _He didn't know how he could find a way back to her bed, but was determined to try._

Hermione mused. _It was brilliant luck that he came with her, let alone stayed once he discovered who she was. Well worth a bruised coccyx; a bargain at twice the price. _

Hermione touched his cheek tenderly, bringing his attention back to her face. Just as tenderly he kissed her, stood, and pulled Hermione to her feet. She melted into his naked form, dragging her fingertips across his back and buttocks.

In the spray of the shower, they took advantage of many soapy exchanges. While rinsing, Hermione rested her back into Snape's chest. Knowledgeable, Hermione manoeuvred Severus' slick erection, between her legs. Lacking something in height, she couldn't stretch up enough to achieve penetration.

Instinct, grabbed hold of Snape. He bent at the knees and pulled her to him, sheathing himself in smoothly. Grateful that the stone tile floor in the shower provided an excellent non-slip surface. That concern taken care of, he was free to give them both a thorough work-out.

Hermione didn't allow the deluge of water entering her mouth to impede her pleasure. Holding on for all she was worth, ripples of satisfaction spread from the point of impact. Gripping a slick Snape she cried out his name.

Towelling her hair dry she asked, "could I convince you to stay and get some sleep?"

Smirking, "if I stay, I might not get any sleep. However, I'm not one to back away from a task just because it poses a challenge." Masking his nervousness with bravado, he slid under her covers. For the second time that evening, he wondered how he was going to find his way back to her bed. In the dark, he couldn't see her, instead he focused on his tactile sense of her.

Hermione delivered a sweet surprise, when she insinuated her round bottom into his hip. Rolling over onto his side he embraced her warm flesh.

He succeeded in falling asleep quickly, his face buried in her hair.

* * *

Her scream broke through the darkness of the room. Startled Severus, was ready to defend her from the onslaught. She was panting in the wake of a nightmare.

Hermione slid out of bed, ran to the bath retching. Not sure if he was wanted in there, waited patiently beyond the bathroom door. He heard the shower run, grabbing her dressing gown and towel off the chair, he was ready when she was done.

Pasting on a more cheerful look, "I'm sorry, and I'm the one who told you to sleep." She cupped his cheek, "nightmare. Come back to bed."

"Nightmare. Hell you say. You were violently ill. Bad dreams, don't do that."

"No need for you to worry about that, I'm sort of used to it."

"Come here woman. I know your a Gryffindor, you needn't go out of your way to remind me." She would only consent to let him hold her hand.

"I'm ready to go back to bed," she tugged him along. "Sorry I woke you Severus."

"I've had my share of nightmares. Most of them were very visceral." Then Severus did something so strange that it relaxed her immediately. "Look into my eyes, you are sleepy, very sleepy." It was an excellent imitation of a terrible stage hypnotist.

"You're too much," Hermione laughed.

His look turned serious. "It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?"

"No, Professor."

Brushing the hair off her brow. "I haven't been a Professor in some years, you know that."

"Yes, I know." She kissed his lips, snuggling in for another attempt at sleep.

The last thing Severus heard before succumbing to the night's embrace was Hermione talking in her sleep, "Bella your dead, Mrs. Weasley killed you."


End file.
